Utral Sìlpeyä
by Ake'tuan
Summary: Spojrzenie na wydarzenia 2 miesiace po bitwie z Ludźmi Nieba. Nowa eskpedycja, nowi sprzymierzeńcy, nowe zagrożenie. Historia Blake'a i Ziemi będzie kontynuowana w następnym opowiadaniu. /2014-25-01 - aktualizacja: postanowiłem przepisać całe opowiadanie, zmienić nieco niektóre wątki i poprawić język. Mam nadzieję ukończyć projekt w przeciągu kilku tygodni. ;)


PROLOG

15 Maja, Rok 2154. Phoenix, Arizona

Siedziba główna ZPZ

Godzina 11:15

Posiedzenie Dyrekcji ZPZ

… i dlatego właśnie wysłaliśmy tam Jake'a Sully'ego. Uważam że to dobry pomysł, bo 5 milionów dolarów za awatara jego brata nie pójdzie na marne. – oznajmił wszystkim grzmiący głos Zarządcy ZPZ, Marcusa Graya.

-Wie pan, że to tylko trep... o, przepraszam, weteran. Jak niby żołnierz ma spełnić zadanie naukowca? – zapytał Andrew Blake, członek zarządu ds. Projektów Nadzwyczajnych i Szef Floty Transportowej ZPZ.

-Panie Blake, posłanie tam tego człowieka miało zupełnie inny cel. Mam dość jajogłowych pokroju tej całej Augustine, blokującej każdą naszą operację na Pandorze! To powinno być wystarczającym wyjaśnieniem. - odpowiedział Zarządca z jadowitym uśmiechem.

Blake westchnął i zwrócił się w stronę siedzącego naprzeciwko Dyrektora ds. Planowania Wypraw, Lloyda.

-Wobec tego chciałbym zapytać o moją wizytację na Pandorze. Ponieważ sprawy przybierają coraz bardziej niefortunny obrót, chciałbym się dowiedzieć na ile można przyspieszyć rozpoczęcie wyprawy.

-Cóż, obawiam się że dopóki ISV Venture Star nie wróci, z podróży nici. Na orbicie nie ma odpowiedniego środka transportu – odpowiedział Lloyd swoim pompatycznym tonem.

-Jestem gotów użyć do tego celu mojego ISRL Starlancer. W zasadzie, załatwiłem już formalności, a moi ludzie zostali poinformowani o tym, że istnieje potrzeba wcześniejszego wylotu. - odparł Blake, siląc się na obojętność.

-W takim razie zaraz po posiedzeniu zwołamy Komisję Odpraw. Myślę, że wylot będzie możliwy w ciągu dwóch, góra trzech miesięcy od zwołania Komisji. - odpowiedział Lloyd najbardziej formalnym tonem, na jaki było go stać.

-Wobec tego proponuję przejść teraz do sedna, ponieważ tematem posiedzenia jest coś innego. Jak panowie wiecie, chcielibyśmy sprowadzić na Ziemię paru przedstawicieli rasy Na'vi w celach czysto poznawczych… - zaczął Zarządca.

Blake odpłynął myślami… Zarządca nie żartował. On naprawdę chciał ich tu ściągnąć. Trzeba temu za wszelką cenę zapobiec. Jak można umieszczać istoty ludzkie w czymś w rodzaju zoo? To jakaś niedorzeczność.

Blake był jednym z członków ruchu oporu założonego przez dr. Grace. Wiedział o samej Pandorze i jej mieszkańcach więcej niż Zarządca. Jednocześnie był wysoko postawiony w ZPZ – kontrolował Flotę Transportową. Miał na wyłączność jeden z najnowszych okrętów międzyplanetarnych, wyposażony w doskonałe zaplecze do prowadzenia badań naukowych.

Miał też córkę. Oboje postanowili przeciwstawić się ZPZ. Środkiem który ich wspomagał była ogromna ilość pieniędzy jaką posiadał Blake, liczona w miliardach dolarów. Oboje wiedzieli ze stracą wszystko gdy wyruszą ze swoją misją. Ale to właśnie żona Blake'a sprawiła że oboje tak znienawidzili ZPZ. Zginęła w wyniku intrygi na Pandorze. Wmówiono im że zabili ją tubylcy – Ale Grace przekazała im prawdę. Jane zginęła, stając w obronie niszczonego księżyca.  
Ich plan był bardzo prosty. Polecieć tam i wzniecić powstanie tubylców. Dzięki układom i znajomościom oraz pieniądzom, Blake załatwił dla siebie oraz córki po Awatarze – żyjącej istocie o genomie identycznym z jego przyszłym „operatorem". Sztuczka polegała na możliwości czasowego wcielenia się w tę postać za pomocą specjalnej aparatury i kierowania nią, życia, odczuwania jak gdyby to właśnie było nasze ciało.

* * *

Kilka godzin później, Andrew wszedł do swojego mieszkania. Powoli zdjął kurtkę i odstawił walizkę na bok. Przez chwilę się zastanawiał, czy nie zabrać jej do pokoju, ale się rozmyślił. Na dziś dość miał już pracy. Skierował swoje kroki do kuchni i zajrzał do lodówki.

-Cholera, nie powiedziałem Alicii że kończy się mięso... a właściwie to coś, co próbuje udawać mięso... – powiedział z westchnieniem i zamknął lodówkę. – Trudno, zamówię sobie pizzę.

Blake ruszył w stronę pokoju. Gdy wszedł do środka, od razu podszedł do biurka i bezceremonialnie klapnął na krześle, aż wydało z siebie jęknięcie.

Szybko włączył komputer i wstukał adres strony internetowej pizzerii „Margherita Italiana", po czym bez zbytniego marudzenia złożył zamówienie.

Andrew wstał i wyjrzał przez okno. Szarość. Brud. Smród. Śmieci. Wszechobecne neony i reklamy ZPZ, ich hasła o budowaniu nowego świata... o tak, zbudowali nowy świat – pomyślał. Zbudowali nam cuchnącą, betonową klatkę pełną szarości. To jest jak więzienie...

Mimo to, Blake nigdy nie wybudował sobie domu godnego jego pozycji w ZPZ i zarabianych przez niego pieniędzy, choć ostatnio miewał chętkę rozpoczęcia budowy nowego domu na przedmieściach cuchnącego industrializacją Phoenix.

Usłyszał otwierające się drzwi. Wyszedł do przedpokoju i zobaczył swoją córkę, z przerzuconą przez ramię torbą, w której bez wątpienia znajdował się jej laptop.

-Cześć tato – rzuciła Alicia beznamiętnie – jak było w robocie?

-W zasadzie jak zwykle, choć dzisiaj mam pewną informację. Wylatujemy za niecałe trzy miesiące, a nie za dwa lata. Co ty na to?

-O... wspaniale. – odpowiedziała bez cienia emocji.

-Twoja reakcja nie jest aż tak entuzjastyczna jak słowo którego użyłaś...

-No cóż... sami nie wiemy czy to wypali – odparła Alice.

-Wypali, nie martw się. Mam nadzieję, że nic nie jadłaś, bo zamówiłem pizzę... masz ochotę?

-Chętnie. Mam już dość syntetycznych warzyw, gumiastego mięsa i plastikowych owoców. Pizza, o dziwo zachowuje cechy normalnego jedzenia w tym sztucznym świecie.

Alicia poszła do swojego pokoju. Po chwili wróciła ze swoim laptopem pod pachą.

-Jest wiadomość od Grace. Użyłam łącza z jednego z puntków dostępowych poza miastem. Nie chcę ich odbierać tutaj, bo ktoś mógłby nas namierzyć.

Podała ojcu laptopa z treścią e-maila. Andrew usiadł na kanapie i zaczął czytać.

_Cześć!_

_Co u Was? Kiedy „wizytacja"? U nas jest całkiem nieźle. Chyba źle oceniłam tego całego Jake'a. Facet wykazuje sporą inicjatywę i z pewnością nie zachowuje się jak wojskowy trep.  
__Przenieśliśmy się do Stacji 26 w Górach Alleluja, bo zauważyłam, że Quaritch i Selfridge odpytują go z różnych rzeczy dotyczących Omaticaya, które nie powinny ich za bardzo interesować.  
__Pomysł z namieszaniem w dziale logistyki też był niezły. Nie mogą kopać następne trzy miesiące, bo magazyny i transportowce są zapełnione. Selfridge'owi oberwało się od Graya.  
__Jakieś wewnętrzne przeczucie mówi mi, że nasz podsiwiały Wojak Szwejk szykuje się na wojnę z Omaticaya. Dobrze by było, gdyby udało Ci się wyruszyć jak najszybciej. Nie wiem jak sytuacja będzie wyglądać za pięć lat..._

_Grace_

Andrew westchnął i zaczął pisać, ale po chwili się rozmyślił. Jutro jej odpiszę – pomyślał i zamknął laptopa.

Z zadumy wyrwała go Alice.

-Tato… coś cię martwi? – spytała.

-Powinienem być z tobą szczery. To na co się zdecydowaliśmy jest szalone. Nie wiem czy ZPZ nie wykryje naszych planów zaraz po wylocie. Wtedy na Pandorze czeka nas niemiłe powitanie… Selfridge i Quaritch będą o wszystkim wiedzieć.

-Myślałam, że jesteś zdecydowany to zrobić...

-Jestem – Blake wstał i się wyprostował. – Na pewno nie dam tym mordercom tam siedzieć, a przede wszystkim chcę dorwać tego drania, który zabił Jane.

Zadzwonił dzwonek.

-Chodź, zjedzmy tą pizzę. Jestem głodny jak wilk.- powiedział Andrew i pobiegł do przedpokoju.

-A ja jak palulukan – zaśmiała się Alice, ruszając za nim.


End file.
